2 Fast 2 Young
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: A belated tribute to Paul Walker. May his beautiful soul Rest In Peace


_Dom's POV_

I knocked softly on the closed door, receiving no reply in return before I opened it. Mia sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a simple black dress as she stared into space. I moved silently into the room, stopping only as I reached her side.

"Mia." I spoke quietly as I sat beside her, my hand finding hers as I threaded our fingers together. She didn't respond to her name; very much the same way she hadn't responded to her name for the last three days.

"Mia I know it's been a hard three days. I know how you must feel but you can't shut down, not now. Jack needs you. He needs his mother Mia." A loud sob was the only thing that let me know she had understood what I was saying.

"Shhh Mia it'll be okay."

"No it won't. He's gone Dom, he's gone." She cried as I pulled her closer to my side.

"I know, I know he is."

"He should be here. Brian… Brian should be _here_. Helping me raise Jack, helping you at the garage… he didn't even know about the baby." She broke down leaving me shocked as I held her closer.

"Oh god Mia." I whispered as a tear of my own slipped.

"I just want him back Dom, I want Brian back."

A knock on the door had me turning my head. Letty stood quietly sat the door, looking between us with a sad expression.

"It's time."

* * *

The cemetery was cold and uninviting, not the sort of place any of us wanted to be. Not the sort of place we'd expected to be just three days ago.

"I can't believe this has happened. Poor Mia and Jack." Roman spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah… Fuck. Brian shouldn't have died like this." I swore as I thumped a tree while we waited.

"No one could have known what was going to happen during that race. It was an accident."

"When we came back to the states we promised to give that life up, but we didn't. We kept it a secret, from both Letty and Mia. We should have just kept our promise, then this wouldn't have happened. He deserved to be a father again." I spoke as my rant turned into a whisper.

"Oh hell…" Roman whispered before he walked away a little.

"Hey it wasn't your fault and it wasn't Brian's either, it was just a matter of the wrong place at the wrong time." Han spoke softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Uncle Dom." We all looked up at the little voice that had called my name.

"Jack. Hey buddy where's mama?" I asked as I scooped him up into my arms.

"With aunty Letty, she told me to come and get you."

"Okay let's go."

"Is it time to say goodbye to daddy?" He asked innocently. I crushed him to my chest, placing a kiss on his cheek as I kept my own emotions in check.

"Yeah buddy." I whispered as I made my way inside the church. Han and Roman following in behind me.

"Dom." I gave a small smile to Letty as I joined them all at the front of the church. The small building was nearly packed to the brim with friends and family.

"Here you go buddy, you go sit next to mama okay? Aunty Letty and I will be there in a second." I spoke to Jack as I sat him down on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked softly, cupping my cheek in her hand.

"No. You?" I asked as I held her close.

"No. But we'll get there."

"How Mia holding up?" I asked quietly.

"She's a Toretto, she bottles her emotions. She's trying to be strong for Jack." She spoke, confirming out loud what I already knew.

"Mia." I spoke as Letty and I sat down either side of her. Jack was in her lap, quietly trailing a toy car up his leg.

"I don't think I can do this." She mumbled quietly as she looked to me for reassurance.

"Yes you can. You'll kick yourself if you don't."

"When I found out, when you told me I… I was so angry. You both had promised…" She whispered, cutting herself off as she choked back a sob.

"You have every right to be angry Mia. If I could turn back time I would but I can't. We should never have been racing."

"He always said when he went that's how he would have liked to go. I guess he got his wish." Mia cried as sobs wracked her thin frame.

"Oh Mia." Letty whispered as she hugged Mia to her side.

"Excuse me, we're ready to start." I looked up and nodded at the minister, watching as he gave us all one sad smile before returning to his place in front of Brian's coffin.

I had avoided looking at it since stepping foot into the church but now I had no choice but to confront it. It was beautiful. Polished timber trimmed with Brian's favourite flowers. Everything was exactly how Mia had wanted it. Simple but completely Brian.

"Heavenly Father we are gathered here today to honor and celebrate the life of Brian O'Conner…"

* * *

"Let's go give daddy our flowers okay?" Mia asked Jack as we stood a few feet away from Brian's lowered coffin.

"Are you okay to go alone?" I asked Mia quietly, squeezing her hand for support as she nodded. I watched in silence as she took Jack's hand, both of them slowly making their way over to the grave.

"Mia just told me." Letty whispered. I looked down at her with a sad smile as I squeezed her to my side.

"She told me this morning."

"Dom I know I don't say this nearly enough but I love you. I love you more than anything and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." She spoke quietly, unshed tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"I love you too. I promise I won't race again."

"I'm not going to make you promise that." She whispered as she shook her head.

"You're not. I want to do this, I won't race again. Not without Brian. It just doesn't feel right." I spoke shakily as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Dom." Mia whispered as she walked back to our sides. I stroked her cheek as I passed her, rose in hand as I ventured closer to the unearthed grave.

"Pablo, I wish you could see the world right now... and the profound impact, your full life has had on it, on Us... on me..." I started quietly as I hung my head, eyes closed as a stray tear fell onto his coffin.

"I will always love you Brian, as the brother you were... and always will be."


End file.
